Mis vacaciones de verano
by FiraLili
Summary: ¡¿Lecciones suplementarias! ¿Cómo sobrevivir con alguien que no conoces? -¿Sesshomaru... como acabamos en esto?
1. Fin de clases

**Como estamos de vacaciones, veía un doujinshi SasuNaru U.U xD jajaja que se llama "Manía Adolescente" por si alguien quiere verlo, pues se me vino a la mente este One-shot. Basado en el doujinshi les presento "Mis vacaciones de verano"**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me perteneces ni ninguno de sus personajes. Sino haría que Sesshomaru se quedara con Kagome xD.**

**Mis vacaciones de verano.**

_**Fin de clases.**_

-Gracias por venir Sesshomaru-sempai, ella quiere decirle algo sin importar que- empuja a la muchacha que tenía su lado, la cual se sonrojo furiosamente- vamos ahora díselo.

-Yo… esto de…

Sesshomaru suspiro cansado, este tipo de cosas lo ponían incómodo y aburrido. Miro a la muchacha que tenía en frente suyo, era linda pero a él no le interesaba.

-¡Vamos Kagome, corre que te están llamando los chicos de basquetbol!- Sesshomaru escucho ese grito pues no estaba lejos de él quien lo había producido. Era una muchacha castaña, iba en su clase.

-¡Voy, voy!- él alzo la vista, se quedó congelado por un momento pues al parecer la joven a la que habían llamado no tenía tiempo de usar las escaleras por lo que estaba saltando del barandal del piso superior.

-¡Kyaaa!- gritaron las muchachas con las que había estado hablando anteriormente, cuando la azabache de nombre Kagome aterrizo en los brazos de él.

Kagome parpadeo varias veces antes de sonreír despreocupadamente.

-Jaja, lo siento Sesshomaru- se disculpó con una sonrisa arrebatadora, luego se percató de que las otras dos muchachas- ¿Qué? Oh, ¿interrumpí algo?

-No- fue su contestación, con cuidado le bajo.

Al tocar los pies de ella el suelo, dio un salto con esa alegría y energía que tanto la caracterizaban.

-Bueno entonces continúen, me voy, adiós- salió corriendo hacia su amiga castaña que la esperaba con el ceño fruncido.

Sesshomaru sonrió al ver como la morena recibía un golpe de su amiga.

Kagome Higurashi era el nombre de esa muchacha despreocupada, un verdadero misterio ya que a pesar de ser mujer vestía con el uniforme masculino, su cabello siempre iba amarrado a una coleta alta, nadie había tenido la oportunidad de verla con el cabello suelto, su figura era esbelta casi perfecta, era de alma sencilla y pura; ojos grandes y achocolatados, una belleza singular. Aunque no debían dejarse llevar por su apariencia pues era un imán para los problemas y peleas. Un verdadero caso es esa joven.

…

El peli-plateado suspiro mientras miraba la cuidad. Se encontraba en el tejado de la escuela aunque no exactamente detrás de las rejas que protegían a los estudiantes, sino que estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas en espacio que se hallaba después de esa baya. Lo suficiente para estar cómodo.

-Todo es tan aburrido… ya me canse de esta vista- susurro.

…

El timbre anuncio el fin del curso. Kagome se levantó de un salto, feliz de que las clases hayan acabado pero…

-Kagome y Sesshomaru, me gustaría tener un momento con ustedes en la sala de profesores- les llamo el maestro.

Kagome miro a su compañero, que al igual que ella lucia algo sorprendido.

¿Por qué los habrían mandado a llamar?

…

-¡¿Lecciones suplementarias?- dijeron al mismo tiempo, completamente sorprendidos.

-Sí, Kagome tus calificaciones encabeza a las demás pero por atrás- explico con tranquilidad su maestro Miroku Okami- ser juguetona está bien, pero deberías esforzarte más en poner atención a tus maestros.

-Bueno es que la verdad no me interesa mucho el colegio así que…

Su dialogo fue interrumpido por un golpe en su cabeza dado con un libro de su maestro.

-No seas tonta, ni siquiera llegaras al siguiente grado así como estas- menciono con un claro suspiro.

-Bueno entiendo porque la castigan a ella, pero ¿Por qué tengo que quedarme con ella?- pregunto el ambarino intentando parecer tranquilo.

-No puedo estar supervisándolo constantemente, y sé que tú disfrutas supervisar a otros además- agrego al ver como su alumno abría la boca para replicar- no estás en ningún club para estas vacaciones. Vamos véanlo como una carrera a tres piernas y háganlo lo mejor posible.

Las miradas de incredulidad no pasó desapercibida por su maestro que tan solo sonrió encantado.

…

Los sonidos de los clubes deportivos se oían en el salón en el cual dos personas se encontraban. Kagome había decidido sentarse cerca de la ventana, mientras que Sesshomaru se había sentado en frente de ella pero con su espalda con dirección a la ventana.

-No es justo ¿Cómo demonios termine teniendo que pasar las vacaciones contigo?- suspiro mientras se rascaba su cien con su lápiz- tenía tan grandes planes… el cielo azul, nubes blancas, chicos en traje de baño… y se fue así como así.

-Puedes quejarte todo lo que quieras pero que tu mano continúe moviéndose- replico mientras le miraba resolver los problemas.

-Pero sigo sin entenderlo, ¿Por qué tiene que ser X o Y? ¿No pueden poner números y ya?- pregunto despreocupada intentando descifrar esos problemas.

-Eres en verdad exasperante, la X o Y son incógnitas y las tienes que buscar… enserio ¿Para qué te molestas en venir a la escuela?- pregunto respirando profundamente, llenándose inconscientemente de su aroma pero no conseguía distinguir ese singular olor ¿Qué seria?

-Pues por muchas cosas- respondió ella- conocer y salir con amigos… hemm… ¿Eso no es razón suficiente?- Sesshomaru suspiro, ella no tenía ni idea- ¿Y tú? Naa, para que pregunto seguro que tú si vienes para aprender- una pequeña risa salió de sus labios- eso no es para mí.

Sesshomaru la miro detenidamente sus ojos reían.

-Bien, hemos terminado por hoy- anuncio él mientras miraba todos los problemas.

-¡Sí! Gracias por tu tiempo.

…

-¿Oye, Sesshomaru? ¿No él maestro debería supervisar y dar las lecciones suplementarias?

Sesshomaru caminaba junto a ella, la cual en sus manos conducía una bicicleta, su caminar era lento y agradable.

-Lamentablemente tenemos un maestro perezoso y pervertido- respondió indiferente.

-Entiendo- sonrió- ¿tienes una buena relación con Miroku-sensei? ¿Es por eso que te encargo esta tarea de cuidar de mí?

Sesshomaru la miro antes de responder- No tenemos una buena relación, él solo supo que yo podría hacerme cargo de esto- se paró en una cuchilla.

-Bueno yo me voy por la derecha- Kagome alzo una mano mientras se despedía- hasta mañana, Sesshomaru.

-Claro…

**Como sea, esa fue mi primera vez saliendo con alguien de esa manera.**

…

-Dime Sesshomaru…- él tan solo cabeceo en señal de que la escuchaba, ella jugo con el lápiz que estaba entre sus dedos antes de preguntar- ¿Tienes algún hermano mayor?

-No… tan solo uno menor- respondió con su vista aun en el libro que estaba leyendo tan absortamente- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-No… es que pensaba que en tu familia todos deben ser muy apuestos como tú… ¡Rayos! Me salió mal, debí a ver despejado…- sus ojos chocolates se enfrentaron a unos ambarinos que había dejado su lectura a un lado para mirarla, ella no entendió esa mirada hasta que reparo en sus palabras- ¡Hey! ¡Espera! No pienses cosas extrañas solo hacia un comentario… yo…- solo Dios sabe porque se sonrojo furiosamente.

**Nunca pensé… en pasar así el verano. **

**Separando paletas.**

-Jaja prueba esta, es de fresa te gustara- su risa era fresca como una brisa en el verano- pero déjame probar la tuya.

Intercambio las paletas pero aun así a cada uno le quedo una original y una de su compañero.

**Perdiendo el tiempo por ahí y mojándonos de regreso por la lluvia.**

-¡Corre, Sesshomaru!

-Eres una descuidada- replico el ambarino al ver como su compañera se resbalaba y caía en un charco, la tomo del brazo ayudándola a levantarse.

-Jajaja entonces ser descuidada es muy divertido- definitivamente ella era una despreocupada pero con una linda risa.

**Descubriendo que no es tan perezosa pues es miembro del club de jardinería, con su propio jardín privado alejado de los demás.**

-Mira, mira Sesshomaru los tomates maduraran pronto ¿Te gustaría probarlos?

Sesshomaru miro la sonrisa radiante de ella- Claro, ¿Por qué no?- respondió.

-¡Sí!- ella no era como las demás mujeres que Sesshomaru había conocido… ella era muy singular.

**Y por último…**

-¡Por aquí! ¡Por aquí!- agitaba su mano para que se apresurara a subir la cuesta, ella tenía muy buena condición.

-¿Por qué me trajiste hasta aquí?

-Sube y lo veras, es justo aquí- animo la morena.

… **viendo la ciudad de una perspectiva completamente nueva.**

-¿Esto…?- estaba sorprendido.

-Mi lugar secreto, en donde toda la ciudad puedo apreciar y sentirme libre de las ataduras de esta- dio una vuelta estirando sus manos- ¡Soy libre de seguir mi propio camino!

-En verdad… eres rara- susurro, un susurro que alcanzo a la azabache.

-¡Oye!- Sesshomaru sonrió.

…

El sonido de una bicicleta se escuchó.

-Hasta aquí nos separamos- estaban delante de la cuchilla- entonces las lecciones terminaran mañana.

-Eso parece- respondió.

-Bueno… ante todo gracias por todo- se rasco las cabeza en un acto inconsciente- te arrastre muchas veces conmigo pero… fuiste una buena compañía.

Dicho eso, se subió de nuevo a la bici, pedaleo comenzando a alejarse de Sesshomaru, una pequeña opresión sintió él.

-¡Hasta mañana, Sesshomaru!

-Claro…

El "Hasta mañana, Sesshomaru" también terminara mañana.

La puerta se deslizo mostrando a un ambarino de gran porte y de facciones aristocráticas.

-Disculpa la tardanza- se acercó y…- y ¿Estas durmiendo?

A paso lento se acercó a la morena que estaba usando su mesa y brazos para poder descansar un rato. Miro su cabello ¿Por qué siempre estará amarrado? Suspiro al ver una curita en su rostro.

-¿Otra pelea? ¿Es que no entiende que la pueden lastimar en gravedad?- se masajeo lentamente el puente de su nariz.

Tomo asiento a como estaba acostumbrado y se dispuso a leer. 5 minutos y su mirada se desvió a la morena, lentamente puso sus dedos sobre la curita.

Un movimiento rápido.

La mano de Sesshomaru se vio apresada por una más pequeña pero no por eso menos fuerte, ella era fuerte y lo estaba comprobando. Sus rostros se miraban fijamente y detenidamente.

-¿… Sesshomaru?- su voz sonó sorprendida.

El retrocedió.

-…rea

-¿Ehh?- Kagome no entendió, estaba sonrojada.

-Tarea, la de hoy- replico mientras se la entregaba, estaba nervioso pero no lo demostraba.

-¿Ahh? Es cierto… ¡Rayos! No debí quedarme dormida- tomo lo que se le ofrecía.

**¿Qué fue lo de hace un momento?**

-¡TERMINE!- estaba feliz, había cumplido su meta- Bueno voy a entregarle esto a Miroku-sensei.

-Bien…

-¡Ah! Pero espérame ¿Sí? Te veré cuando termine de entregar esto.

La puerta se cerró.

…

-Oh, buen trabajo, estoy sorprendido lograste terminarlo completo- Miroku revisaba con ojo crítico todos los problemas.

-Ja, cuando me propongo algo siempre lo concluyo, soy una mujer trabajadora que cumple sus promesas- cruzo sus brazos con una clara muestra de triunfo.

-Pero más por ti, estoy sorprendido de que Sesshomaru aguantara hasta el final hizo un excelente trabajo cuidándote- Kagome sonrió tiernamente a lo que oyó.

-Sí, eso es verdad.

…

Sesshomaru volvía a estar sentado como de costumbre en la azotea detrás de la valla.

**¿Por qué sigo en esta ciudad? Siempre me he sentido confinado entre estas estrechas calles, por esa misma razón él se fue… pero de algún modo en estos últimos días…**

-¡Sesshomaru!- ella entro corriendo con una bolsa en su mano izquierda- Jeje, así que aquí estabas, te he estado buscando- se acercó.

-¿Qué te retraso?- pregunto mientras se levantaba.

-Si te preocupas por la tarea, Miroku-sensei fue todo alabanzas. Esto me entretuvo- fue cuando levanto la bolsa- ¡Tomates recién maduros! Dijiste que te gustaría comerlos y es mi regalo de agradecimiento.

Se acercó más pero la valla detuvo su avance.

-Mmm… vienes aquí mucho ¿Qué ves? ¿El vacío?- se aferró a la reja.

-No veo nada en particular- respondió.

-¿Hm? Entonces iré también- dejo la bolsa en el suelo, comenzó a escalar la verja.

-Oye… te cuidado o te caerás, eres demasiado torpe.

-¡Hey! No te preocupes, estaré bien yo…- con su pie en el borde de la reja y con la ayuda de su mano se impulsó-… ¡Volare pronto!

**Como si estuviera libre de ataduras, como si nada la pudiera detener.**

-¿Eh? Gyaaaaaa- Kagome se aferró al borde del suelo, su lazo que amarraba su cabello volo.

-¿Eres tonta?- en un movimiento rápido tomo su muñeca, con fuerza la jalo para subirla quedando en el acto sentado con ella entre sus piernas.

-E-eso estuvo cerca- suspiro aliviada al verse a salvo.

-¿Enserio tratabas de volar? Por supuesto que te caerías, idiota- estaba enojado, su respiración se había acelerado al verla en peligro.

-Por supuesto que no, tan solo calcule mal el punto de mi aterrizaje- respondió con su cara oculta en su pecho- disculpa tuviste que salvarme la…- alzo su rostro-… vida.

Sus nariz rozaron cuando ella levanto la vista, estaban cerca él mantenía sus manos en la cintura de ella, mientras las manos de la morena se encontraban aferradas a la reja. Sesshomaru no pudo ocultar su sorpresa el cabello azabache de ella caía libremente por su espalda y ambos lados de su rostro, era hermoso… fue en ese momento en que puso identificar su aroma.

Hierba silvestre.

Kagome se acercó más atraída por una fuerza que desconocía, rozo sus labios con los contrarios, Sesshomaru no hizo movimiento alguno para impedir ese contacto pero…

Ella se alejó al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, su cordura regreso estaba roja casi haciéndole competencia a los tomates que ahora se hallaban olvidados.

-Yo… ¡Espera! Es-esto no fue nada… tan solo…- sus ojos se desviaron.

-Claro…

**Nosotros dos… reaccionamos de algún modo extrañamente… Así que ¿La culpa no debería ser compartida?**

-Bueno aun me queda la mitad de las vacaciones- la morena se estiro su cabello aún estaba suelto no pudo encontrar su lazo, se sentía incomoda al traerlo así- ¿Qué harás, Sesshomaru? ¿Tienes planes?

Caminaban un poco más juntos que de costumbre.

-Eso y aquello- respondió como de costumbre- además aun tienes tarea para el verano, tendrás que hacerla tu sola.

-Hug… cierto.

Silencio.

-Bueno esto es todo- Kagome miraba como su compañero se dio media vuelta marchándose.

-Sí…

**Siempre separándonos en esta cuchilla ha llegado a su fin.**

Kagome lo miraba alejarse, algo se movió en ella. Cuando decidió vestirse con el uniforme de hombre había decidido ser fuerte por su bien y el de su hermano menor pero ahora volvía a ser esa frágil muchacha que fue hace 3 años, su cabello se agito por el viento… a nadie le había permitido verla con el cabello suelto porque era un recuerdo que guardaba de su difunta madre… algo de ella, algo privado y ahora… él lo vio.

-…¡Sesshomaru!- se detuvo- eso… eso que sucedió hace rato- él se volteo mirándola fijamente- yo… no siento que haya sido _nada_.

Sesshomaru se paralizo ante esas palabras.

-Yo… ¡Te estaré esperando mañana en la piscina de la escuela!... ¡Hasta mañana, Sesshomaru!

Antes de que pudiera responder o atinar a moverse, ella salió corriendo.

-¿Acaso cree que tengo tanto tiempo libre como ella?- saco un tomate de la bolsa, lo mordió- delicioso- sonrió de medio lado- bueno supongo que no tengo más remedio que ir.

**Me equivoque el "Hasta mañana, Sesshomaru" no se acabó.**


	2. Ni princesa ni príncipe, solamente tú

**Aquí está la continuación. Espero les guste tanto como la anterior. **

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes.**

**Mis vacaciones de verano.**

_**Ni princesa ni príncipe, solamente tú y yo.**_

Las vacaciones llegaron a su fin, las clases se reiniciaban para un nuevo año.

Kagome venía con una sonrisa al lado de ella su amiga Sango, que más que su amiga se le podría considerar una madre siempre al pendiente de ella y ayudándola en lo que podía.

-Sango estas vacaciones fueron divertidísimas- la morena estiro sus brazos en un signo de alegría.

-Claro porque te las pasaste con Sesshomaru- la castaña sonrió al ver el sonrojo de su amiga.

-¡Claro que no!- replico- también estuve contigo.

-Por supuesto los días que él no podía salir- repuso Sango- aparte el beso que se dieron…

-Que no fue un beso solo un roce… solo un roce- Kagome bajo la voz al ver a varias muchachas mirando en su dirección.

-Pero te hubiera gustado que hubiera sido un beso- antes de que la morena pudiera rebatir esa afirmación Sango ya se encontraba lejos de su alcance.

-¡Oye! ¡Ven aquí y retira lo que dijiste!- salió tras su amiga que corría hacia las canchas deportivas, sin notar que unos ojos dorados presenciaron toda la escena.

Así era, las vacaciones terminaron y con eso ¿la extraña amistad de esos dos?

-¡Ahhh!- Sango cerro los ojos al ver como la espalda de ese pobre chico se estrellaba contra el tatami, al abrirlos vio como Kagome se alzaba triunfante entre una marea de muchachos adoloridos y sin ganas de levantarse del suelo.

-Bien, con esto concluyo- inclino medio cuerpo para luego erguirse, Sango la esperaba con una toalla y un bote de agua- ¿Y cómo estuve?

La castaña le sonrió.

-Como siempre magnifica- miro a la marea de jóvenes que no se habían movido ni un centímetro- aunque ¿no sería mejor que los dejaras ganar una sola vez? Los pobres quedaran traumados porque los venció una chica.

Kagome se secó el sudor mientras bebía un poco de agua, el sudor bajaba por su rostro hasta perderse en su cuello. Las clases concluyeron por el día de hoy y la morena se encontraba muy cabreada ¿Y qué mejor manera de sacarlo en un combate? Aunque su amiga podría tener razón.

-Bueno… algún día lograran derribarme- fue su respuesta.

-De acuerdo pero ahora ve a cambiarte sino llegaremos tarde con nuestro hermanitos.

-Hai, Hai en un minuto.

Ya en los vestidores se soltó el cabello sin reparar en una presencia.

-¿Te desvestirás?- esas palabras la hicieron retroceder asustada.

Si se preguntaban porque estaba cabreada ahí estaba la respuesta, la persona que la mantenía con ese pésimo humor.

Sesshomaru Taisho.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- no le importó que la viera con el cabellos suelto, de todas formas ya lo había visto en una ocasión.

-Yo estaba aquí desde antes de que pusieras un pie dentro- fue su contestación.

Kagome frunció el ceño pues no podía ponerlo en su lugar pues era verdad, en el Dojo solo había un vestidor que era de hombre ya que las mujeres no tomaban esa clase, demasiado contacto físico y dolor según ellas.

-Pues me hubieras avisado- y la seguía poniendo de un pésimo humor.

Sesshomaru tomo su maletín para luego mirarla, en todo el día trato de evitarla y ahora se la venia a encontrar en el mejor lugar fueron los pensamientos amargos del ambarino. Al observarla con más atención se dio cuenta que sus pupilas estaban demasiado brillantes.

-Pelea conmigo- él se paralizo- quiero retarte a un combate de Judo.

-No, yo no golpeo mujeres- fue su contestación.

Kagome se cruzó de brazos, estaba molesta con él la evito todo el día ¿Qué se creía? ¿Qué olvidaría todo lo que paso con él? Pues no, ella era testaruda y si encontraba un amigo no lo dejaba ir.

-O eres demasiado caballeroso o tienes miedo de que una mujer te pudiera vencer- ella sonrió triunfante le había dado en donde más dolía su orgullo.

-Ve al área de combate, salgo en seguida- ella obedeció, ya no quedaba ninguno de los muchachos tan solo Sango que al verla se acercó confundida.

-Kagome ¿Por qué no te cambiaste?

-Porque tengo un último combate- fue su contestación.

-¿Contra quién? Todos ya se fueron y…- las palabras quedaron atascadas en su garganta al ver salir a Sesshomaru- ¿Contra él?

Kagome que sabía de antemano quien salió de los vestidores, asintió con la cabeza.

-Sango vete y dile a Souta que me espera en casa… por favor- agrego al ver que su amiga no parecía de acuerdo.

-Está bien pero ten cuidado- le dio un abrazo a su amiga y se dispuso a salir.

-¡Dile que lo amo mucho y que no tardare en llegar!

-Deja eso y ven aquí- su tono traslucía molesto… ¿Qué habrá pasado?

Kagome se alejó unos pasos de su oponente su respiración estaba acelerada llevaban cerca de 10 minutos y ninguno había caído al tatami, ella nunca había luchado tanto. Sesshomaru lucia sereno pero su respiración estaba igual que la de ella.

Kagome se lanzó hacia delante, Sesshomaru solo espero, la morena lazo una patada a su rodilla intentando desequilibrarlo no funciono.

Un descuido.

Sesshomaru tomo el brazo derecho de ella, dio medio giro quedando ella mirando su espalda, él flexiono sus rodillas y jalo el brazo de la azabache hacia abajo. Kagome se sintió aterrorizada la técnica que a ella le encantaba utilizar un Ipon Seoi Nage, al momento de sentir como su cuerpo se empezaba a elevare con la mano que le quedaba libre se aferró al judogi de Sesshomaru.

La espalda de la morena se estrelló contra el tatami, su respiración se entrecorto unos instantes pero luego volvió a respirar, Sesshomaru había caído igual solo que este de rodillas. Kagome abrió los ojos y miro a su oponente…

-Perdí- murmuro la azabache.

Se quedaron en silencio hasta que poco a poco recuperaban la respiración.

-¿Quién es Souta?

-Me evitaste toda la mañana ¿y quieres que te responda? Olvídalo- al intentar levantarse una mano lo evito posándose en su hombro.

-Gane así que me respondes- Kagome apretó sus dientes pero una sonrisa maliciosa se posó en sus labios.

-Es la persona a quien más amo y quiero en el mundo- fue su respuesta.

-Ya veo… pobre hombre- Kagome observo todo su movimiento y capto un punto descubierto, lo ataco- ¡¿Qué…?

Sesshomaru ahora se encontraba de espaldas contra el suelo con Kagome sentada a horcajadas sobre de él.

-Ahora yo gane- él la miro molesto- y ahora tú contestaras ¿Por qué me evitaste toda la mañana?

-Yo había ganado esto no cuenta…

-Nada, la primera regla es no bajes la guardia y tú la bajaste por celoso- le corto con una sonrisa.

-¿Quién esta celoso?

-Tú- él se quedó en silencio- ¿Ves? Bueno no importa, solo quiero que contestes mi pregunta.

-Está bien- no se habían movido no un centímetro de donde estaban- ¿Tú sabes que tengo un club de fans?

-Por supuesto ¿Quién no las nota gritando tu nombre porque diste un paso?- sonrió burlona.

-¿Cómo crees que reaccionarían al saber que tú eres alguien cercana a mí?

Kagome se quedó en blanco. Sesshomaru miro como ella comenzaba a reírse.

-Hay, hay… jajajaja… ¿Me molestaste hasta el punto de retarte, por eso?- ella se agarró su estómago intentando que le dejara de doler- ¿Enserio creíste que unas locas me lastimarían por estar a tu lado? No seas tan engreído, Taisho.

Se inclinó un poco para mirar los ojos ambarinos más cerca.

-Yo se protegerme, no necesito a un príncipe azul- se acercó con una sonrisa traviesa.

El ambarino sintió como sus labios fueron besados levemente.

-Es hora de que me vaya- se levantó en un movimiento rápido, no se iba a cambiar no tenía tiempo- nos vemos mañana Sesshomaru y por cierto…- Sesshomaru se estaba reincorporando- Souta es mi hermano menor, tontito.

Él se paralizo, al verla desaparecer sonrió.

…

-Sango tengo sueño- la castaña sonrió mientras se quitaba a su amiga de su espalda.

-Eso es tu culpa, no debiste quedarte despierta a altas horas de la noche- le reprocho Sango, Kagome hizo un puchero.

-Mou, es que la serie estaba muy buena- se estiro y bostezo.

Mientras caminaba sus pies se enredaron, alguien tomo su brazo antes de que llegara al suelo.

-Eres muy torpe ¿ya te lo he dicho, no?- Sango se alejó discretamente al ver quien ayudo a su amiga.

-¿Sesshomaru?... ¡Gracias!- Kagome se estabilizo por completo y le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento- ¿Entonces si serás mi amigo?

Él encontró la palabra _amigo_, incorrecta en esa oración pero decidió no mencionarlo. Sintió como la morena se engancho a su brazo.

-Vamos a clases- no le importó que estuvieran en medio patio, no le importó los murmullos que comenzaron a esparcirse por la escuela, solo le importaba algo- por cierto Sesshomaru ¿me prestarías tus apuntes?

El timbre del receso se escuchó.

-Oye Sesshomaru ¿me acompañas a la cafetería?

Antes de que pudiera contestar una voz irrumpió, las conversaciones del salón.

-Higurashi- era el capital del equipo de basquetbol- quiero hablar contigo, es urgente.

-Claro, lo siento Sesshomaru olvida lo que dije nos vemos- la morena salió corriendo del salón para situarse al lado de su amigo y capitán Koga Okami.

Sesshomaru se levantó.

…

-¿Qué pasa Koga-kun?- Kagome se encontraba apoyada en el barandal del segundo piso, esperando a que su amigo contestara.

-Es sobre los rumores- se acercó a la morena, ella no lo noto.

-¿Rumores?- estaba distraída mirando el cielo.

-Sí, rumores que te vinculan con Taisho- eso le llamo la atención.

-¿Qué pasa con Sesshomaru?

-¿Es tu novio?

Esa pregunta en verdad divirtió a la morena.

-¡Espera! Tú… ¿crees que salgo con Sesshomaru?- Koga tan solo asintió con la cabeza- vamos Koga, Sesshomaru es un muy _buen amigo_, que a petición de Miroku-sensei me ayudo con las lecciones suplementarias, las que te dije aquella ves.

-Pero…

-Pero nada, si le crees a los rumores por mi bien, sin embargo no pensé que fuera un chismoso Koga-kun- una sonrisa traviesa se posó en sus labios.

-No es eso, es solo que…

-¿Solo qué?

-Me gustas.

Una confesión inesperada.

Una morena aturdida.

Y un par de ojos ambarinos mirando la escena.

**Ese día en que nos reencontramos en la piscina, tú actuaste como si nada, las palabras del día anterior se borraron de tu cabeza.**

-Koga… yo…- se mordió el labio insegura, él era su amigo desde que comenzó la preparatoria pero algo le impedía corresponderle.

-Kagome- tomo ambas manos de ella- te quiero, no… te amo.

Esas palabras asustaron a la azabache que se soltó de las manos del moreno.

-Koga eres mi mejor amigo no arruines esta amistad…

-No Kagome, yo no quiero ser simplemente tu amigo… ya no…

**Tu sonrisa era un bálsamo para seguir día a día… **

-Koga…

-Quiero oír tu respuesta…

…**eso se ha acabado.**

El ambarino se marchó no queriendo oír la respuesta.

Ella no volvió a clases.

-Bien quiero esa tarea para mañana, no quiero excusas- Sesshomaru se levantó, ordeno sus cosas y salió del salón.

Los cotilleos de la muchachas eran irritantes según Sesshomaru pero tal vez esa molestia fuese por el tema de estos.

"_Okami-sempai se le declaro a Kagome-sempai"_

"_Oí que Koga-kun ha estado enamorado de Kagome-san desde primero"_

"_¿Serás novios?"_

"_¿No salía con Taisho-senpai?"_

Sus pasos resonaban conforme se dirigía a la salida, era tarde su práctica de Judo se retrasó… ella tampoco se apareció.

**Ella siempre me sorprendía, no hubo un día de las vacaciones que no lo hiciera, siempre llena de sorpresas.**

-¡Sesshomaru! ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Comenzaba a creer que te quedarías a vivir en el Dojo- Kagome agitaba su brazo con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

**Como ahora.**

-¿Qué haces aquí?- ella tan solo bajo el brazo, la sonrisa seguía ahí.

-Mou… si me lo preguntas así, pensare que no te alegras verme- se acercó- y si quieres saber pues quería ver si me prestabas tus apuntes, como no entre a las ultimas clases pues… jeje… los necesito.

Él la miro.

**Su sonrisa es en verdad dulce y alegre, un misterio en verdad.**

-Regrésamelos mañana a primera hora- le entrego un cuaderno.

-¡Hai! Gracias- su sonrisa menguo a una nerviosa y apenada- estamos en el segundo día y ya necesito apuntes jeje… pero no quiero volver a pasar mis vacaciones yendo a lecciones suplementarias.

-Sí, ahora querrás pasarlas con Okami…

-¡Espera!- grito cuando salió del shock inicial en que cayó al oír esas palabras- ¿Cualquiera que te oyera diría que estás enamorado de mí? ¡Sesshomaru!

**¿Cuánta verdad puede haber en esas palabras?**

Él se volteo sobresaltando a Kagome que lo seguía de cerca.

-¿Y que si eso fuese cierto? ¿Qué harías, Kagome?

**¿Podrás sorprenderme ahora?**

-Te diría que no acepte a Koga-kun… porque te quiero a ti…

-Eso no fue lo que dijiste anteriormente, si no mal recuerdo fue _Sesshomaru es un muy buen amigo_- retomo su camino dejando a una consternada morena.

-Lo dije porque no sabía cómo salir de esa situación, no porque en verdad lo sintiera… ¡Espera! ¡¿Me espiaste?

-Pude ser…

Kagome lo siguió.

-Contéstame… ¡Oye! No me gusta quedarme con la duda…

**Al parecer si lo hiciste.**

Sesshomaru soltó una exclamación de sorpresa al sentir como los brazos de Kagome rodeaban su cuello por detrás.

-Ne, no te pongas celoso- apretó más sus brazos- yo te quiero a ti.

-Eres demasiado molesta… me estas ahorcando- murmuro.

Kagome miro al suelo vio que sus pies no lo tocaban, no se había dado cuenta de que tan alto era Sesshomaru.

-Pero… no quiero caminar ¿me llevas a casa? Sé un buen príncipe- Sesshomaru suspiro tomo ambas rodillas de ella y comenzó a caminar.

-¿No que no necesitabas un príncipe?

-Tienes razón no necesito a un príncipe, solo te necesito a ti.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que yo quiero a una niña revoltosa como tú?

-¿No me quieres? Que malo eres, no encontraras a alguien mejor que yo… ¿O qué? ¿Eres uno de esos que esperan a una princesa?

-Yo no necesito a una princesa- fue su respuesta.

-Lo sabía, me quieres.

-Yo jamás dije eso…

-Yo hare que me lo digas, así que ni te preocupes… por cierto hace dos esquinas debimos doblar a la derecha- el aire despreocupado con que lo dijo hizo que Sesshomaru se preguntara ¿En que se había metido?

Desanduvo sus pasos.

**Pero algo de lo que ella dijo era verdad…**

-¿Cuándo me vas a decir que me quieres?

-Nunca.

-No seas así, yo ya te lo dije ¿Por qué tú no me dirías?

-…

… **la quiero de alguna extraña forma. **

-¿Por qué el día que me citaste en la piscina no mencionaste el beso?- Kagome se separó un poco.

-Veamos… porque no tenía que hacerlo, si te cite fue porque no quería dejarte ir ¿O qué? ¿Necesitas que te diga que te quiero?- se acercó al oído de él- Te quiero, Sesshomaru Taisho.

-Nunca te dije que necesitaba que me lo dijeras…

-No me dijiste que no…

**En verdad solo ella hace que me equivoque como nunca, solo ella hace que dude tanto…**

-Además eso no fue un beso, tan solo un roce- él ladeo su rostro para verla.

-¿Y el de ayer?

-Tampoco, ese no fue un beso en toda regla…

-¿Y cómo es un beso en toda regla?- Kagome se sonrojo ante la mirada que le envió el ambarino.

-Te lo diré si me dices que me quieres…

-No tientes a tu suerte- continuo caminando mientras Kagome recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de él.

… **solo ella hace que mi corazón se acelere.**

-¡Sesshomaru! ¿Qué crees que dirán todos cuando se entere que somos novios?

-No somos novios…

-¿Ehh? ¿Por qué no?- su tono encaprichado hizo suspirar a Sesshomaru.

**Y solo ella podía sacarlo de quicio. **

-Porque no… ahora ¿Dónde está tu casa?

-¿Mi casa? Ya la pasamos.

-¡¿Qué?

La risa de Kagome lleno el aire de la noche, se bajó de su salto de la espalda de Sesshomaru.

-Nos vemos mañana, Sesshomaru- giro sobre sus talones dejando que su cabello en la coleta bailara- ¡Oh! Se me olvidaba algo.

Sesshomaru la observo regresar, con una sonrisa se puso de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla. Salió corriendo.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?

-Un beso, adiós Sesshomaru.

Los pasos de ella se perdieron por la calle. Dio media vuelta.

**Definitivamente **_**mi**_** molestia.**

_**¿Les gusto? Espero que si U.U me quedo medio raro. Bueno espero sus review, ustedes dicen si lo continuo o no.**_

_**FiraLili**_


	3. Llanto en Navidad

**Uff aquí regresando con otro capítulo. Espero les guste y muchísimas gracias por sus reviews T.T no pensé que les gustara tanto pero… me ponen tan feliz que tratare de subir lo más pronto el siguiente. **

**Mis vacaciones de verano.**

_**Llanto en Navidad.**_

-¡Kagome!- la nombrada abre los ojos asustada, sabe de quién es esa voz- ¡Kagome! ¡¿En dónde estás?

Ella se reincorpora y desde la rama más alta del árbol observa a su mejor amiga llamándola, estaba en problemas, en muchos problemas… ¿Pero quién tiene en cuenta si faltas a 2 clases? Nadie ¿verdad?

-¡Kagome Higurashi ven aquí enseguida! ¡Quiero que me digas ¿Por qué faltaste a las últimas dos clases?- bueno al parecer Sango sí.

-¡Hug! Tengo que salir de aquí- mira alrededor y decide bajarse por la parte de atrás- ¡Con cuidado, con cuidado!- su pie resbalo- ¡Ahhh!

Dio gracias a que tan solo se encontraba a un metro del suelo cuando resbalo pero eso sí, hizo mucho ruido.

-¡Te encontré!- la castaña se dirigía a ella con el ceño fruncido y con las manos apretadas.

-¿Enserio? Pues que crees, yo ya me voy- se levantó de un salto y hecho a correr.

-¡Kagome detente inmediatamente!

-Sí, claro ¿Y tú prometes no matarme?

-Claro que no.

-Eso pensé- apreté el paso seguida muy de cerca por la castaña.

Los alumnos se apartaban al ver correr a Kagome no era algo raro para ellos es mas era de cada día.

-¡Vamos Kagome! ¡Tú puedes!

-¡Si te atrapas no te veremos en una semana!

-¡Correr, corre! ¡A que superas tu marca!

Esos eran los comentarios que resonaban conforme ellas recorrían los pasillos, Kagome acelero sus pasos llego al límite de las escaleras y salto, aterrizo perfectamente. Una sonrisa de victoria se ilumino en el rostro, había escapado pero…

-¡¿Qué?- la morena sintió como alguien la agarra de su uniforme por detrás.

-No deberías estar corriendo por los pasillos- miro a quien la había detenido.

-Sesshomaru… suelta- replico mirando las escaleras.

-¡Kagome!

-¡Rayos!- ahora si estaba en problemas, en graves problemas.

…

Kagome miraba distraídamente el cielo hace como 30 minutos que su amiga le sermoneaba, hace 29 minutos y 30 segundo que no le hacía caso.

-Y… ¡¿Siquiera me estas poniendo atención?

-¿Ehh? Ah, sí, claro- se rasco su mejilla- pero es que sabes, te pones un poco exagerada solo porque me escape dos clases, además es viernes…

-Eso no es excusa, no te diría nada si fuera un día nada más pero ¡Tú lo haces diario! El Lunes porque es el primer día de la semana, el Martes porque el maestro te cae mal, el miércoles porque al ser mitad de semana de entra la flojera, el Jueves porque…

-¡Ya! Ya entendí, no lo vuelvo hacer- Kagome alzo las manos intentando hacer callar a su amiga.

Sango bajo sus brazos ya que los había tenido cruzados sobre su pecho.

-Bueno- se sentó junto a su amiga, la cual al ver esto sonrió y recostó su cabeza en el regazo de la castaña.

Sango procedió a acariciar su cabeza, cuando eran niñas siempre lo hacían después de un regañada y la costumbre no había menguado, pronto la respiración de Kagome se hizo más profunda y pausada.

-¿Está dormida?- ella alzo la vista para encontrarse con la figura de Sesshomaru.

-Sí, creo que fue demasiado agobiante mí discurso de "Porque no debes escaparte de clases" y… ya debo irme- miro la hora en su reloj de mano- mi hermanito me espera.

-Yo me encargo de ella- esa respuesta no la sorprendió.

Miro al hombre que su amiga _quería_ aunque decía que no había nada entre ellos, los pequeños gestos que veía de parte de él, la sonrisa de Kagome que poco a poco recuperaba su habitual energía y alegría. Si querían engañar a los demás a ella no le importaba pero era inevitable ver esos pequeños gestos.

-¿Lo harías?- Ya conocía la respuesta de ante mano pero quería asegurarse de algo.

-Sí- Sango sonrió, él no la miraba a ella sino a su amiga.

-Entonces toda tuya- Sesshomaru entendió esa indirecta y tomo en brazos a la morena para que ella pudiera levantarse.

Kagome se removió ante el inesperado movimiento pero no se despertó sino que enrollo sus brazos en el cuello de él.

-Gracias, por favor cuida de ella- ante el cabeceo de él se marchó con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

…

-¿Oye en verdad estas dormida?- Sesshomaru caminaba por las calles a paso ligero aun con Kagome en brazos.

-Mmm… ¿Me seguirás cargando si te digo que no?- murmuro contra su oído.

-No.

-Entonces sí, sigo profundamente dormida- Sesshomaru no puso evitar que una sonrisa floreciera en sus labios.

-¿Por qué eres tan caprichosa?

-Yo no soy caprichosa- un gruñido por parte de él la hizo sonreír- bueno normalmente no soy caprichosa… pero tú sacas ese lado mío.

-¿Qué ahora es mi culpa?

-Puede ser… bueno ya, yo estoy dormida así que silencio o me despertaras…

Silencio.

-En verdad eres una niña caprichosa.

-¡Que no!

Souta miraba la televisión.

Miraba el reloj.

Miraba la televisión.

Miraba el reloj.

-Ya Souta, sabes que no le pasara nada- la voz dulce de Hitomi lleno la sala- es una chica fuerte, tanto que derriba a mi muy guapo novio.

-¡Oye! Solo fue una vez- murmuro entre dientes.

El sonido del timbre hizo que Souta se reincorporaba de golpe, Hitomi vio toda la maniobra con una sonrisa incrédula.

-¡¿Quién eres tú?

-¡Oh Dios!- la muchacha se levantó rápidamente.

…

Hitomi servía unas tazas de chocolate caliente. Sesshomaru estaba sentado en el sofá con Kagome acostada sobre este y su cabeza en su regazo. Souta solo lo miraba receloso, muy receloso.

Al final la morena sucumbió a Morfeo, el frío y el calor que le brindaba Sesshomaru fueron los factores que le condujeron antes de llegar a su casa en un profundo sueño.

-Bueno en primer lugar disculpe a Souta, es un poco sobreprotector con su hermana, mi nombre es Hitomi un placer- la muchacha tomo la mano de Souta para calmarlo un poco.

-Igualmente, mi nombre es Sesshomaru soy…

-¿Qué relación tiene con mi hermana?

-¿Importa?

-Por supuesto- replico Souta molesto- mi hermana es alguien muy importante para mí… y si le intentas hacer algo, te arrepentirás.

-Souta- susurro Hitomi.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo pero quiero que se marche de inmediato.

…

-¡Souta! Eso no fue educado- Hitomi arropaba a Kagome mientras regañaba a su novio- No debiste sacarlo así ¿Qué dirá Kagome cuando se entere?

-No me importa, no me agrada- fue su seca contestación.

Ella suspiro.

-Souta ningún muchacho que se acerca a ella te agrada.

-¿Y? Solo quiero protegerla- Souta se acercó y miro el rostro de su hermana mayor pero a la cual cuidaba como si fuese la menor.

-Souta… ella algún día elegirá a quien amar…

-Y ese día ella tendrá por lo menos 30 años…

-Hay Souta- ella soltó una pequeña risa.

Los días pasaron con rapidez en poco tiempo sería Navidad y las vacaciones de invierno.

El sonido de algo estrellarse contra el suelo se expandió por el lugar, haciendo eco.

-Mou… ¿Cuándo me dejaras ganar? Es tan molesto perder- Kagome se hallaba de espaldas contra el tatami, mirando a Sesshomaru que se alzaba vencedor a su cabeza.

-Nunca.

-¡Mou! Que mal novio eres- replico con una sonrisa.

Él suspiro resignado.

-Te he dicho mil veces que no somos novios- ella no perdió su sonrisa.

-Solo me lo has dicho 45 veces pero ¿Por qué no lo somos? Yo te quiero mucho.

Sesshomaru se dio media vuelta antes de responder.

-Porque no- comenzó a dirigirse a los vestidores cuando el llamado de ella le hizo voltearse un momento y… al piso- ¡Hey!

Kagome se encontraba sobre él, con su rostro a centímetros del suyo.

**Ella siempre lucía una sonrisa en cualquier momento, en cualquiera.**

-Ne, Sesshomaru mañana comienzan las vacaciones y me preguntaba si… ¿Tienes que hacer para el 25?

-No, no tengo planes- fue su contestación.

La cercanía de sus cuerpo se había vuelto tan cotidiana que ya no le molestaba, es más con el paso de los días a Sesshomaru le parecía lo más natural, nunca lo hubiera imaginado pero ahora…

-Entonces ven conmigo al parque de diversiones, quiero pasar la Navidad contigo ¿sí?

**Podría negarme porque no tenía que ir.**

-Si digo que si ¿Dejaras de molestar?

-¡Sí!

-Entonces te veo a las 6 en la estación pero si llegas tarde me iré- la sonrisa de ella se hizo más brillante.

-No llegare tarde ¡Te lo prometo!- se inclinó y depósito sus labios sobre la mejilla del ambarino- Adiós.

**La pregunta que siempre me hacía era ¿Por qué la sigo anhelando? **

-Oye…- la morena se detuvo a la entrada del Dojo.

-¿Qué pasa, Sesshomaru?- sus ojos chocolates buscaron los ambarinos.

-Te acompaño hasta tu casa…

-¡¿De verdad? ¡Gracias!

**Tal vez fuera por esa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba observar.**

-¡Kagome! ¡Ponte un suéter, hace demasiado frio!- Souta salió de la cocina al ver atravesar a su hermana con apenas una playera blanca que decía _"I love Basketball" _y un short de mezclilla después de las rodillas.

-No tengo tiempo llegare tarde con Sango- con un adiós de parte de la mano de la azabache, Souta la vio marcharse.

-Tsk… se enfermara.

…

-¡Achu!- Kagome se froto su nariz, faltaban dos días para Navidad y por alguna extraña razón se sentía muy cansada y tenía rasposa la garganta.

-¿Estas enferma?- Sango miro a su amiga con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas, la morena negó rápidamente.

-No, supongo que alguien estaba hablando de mí- los ojos de la castaña la escudriñaron con recelo- ¡Vamos Sango! Tenemos que comprar los regalos… ya sé que le daré a Sesshomaru.

-¡Espérame!

-Jaja ¡Vamos corre!

-¡KAGOME!

La morena se tapó los oídos ante el grito de su hermanito de 17 añitos.

-¡Souta! No grites que me duele la cabeza.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que no te duela, si estás bien enferma?

-No estoy enferma- ella le cerró la puerta de su habitación al menor.

-¡KAGOME ÁBREME EN ESTE INSTANTE!

-No…

-¡KAGOME!

El sonido de su celular le obligó a dejar de gritar para poder contestar.

-¿Bueno?

-¿Souta?

-¡Sango! ¿Qué pasa?

-Bueno solo quería saber cómo esta Kagome, pues cuando fui con ella de compras parecía enferma.

-Y lo está… pero ella lo niega, es demasiado terca.

Kagome ajena a la conversación que se llevaba a cabo afuera de su habitación, se tambaleo hacia el baño, su vista se hacía borrosa.

-Debo darme prisa o no llegare con Sesshomaru.

Los copos de nieve comenzaron a caer en la cuidad, los ojos ambarinos miraron su reloj de mano.

5:45 p.m.

-Si no llega a las 6, me voy…

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Tú no iras es esas condiciones!

Souta se interpuso entre la salida de la casa y su hermana, la cual estaba realmente sonrojada, y tenía su cara perlada en sudor.

-No entiendes… tengo que ir, llegar antes de las seis.

De un movimiento rápido que sorprendió a Souta, se escabullo hacia la salida, la puerta se abrió, nieve miro caer, a Hitomi vio y después… nada.

-¿Cómo está?

Hitomi cerró con cuidado la puerta de caoba que custodiaba la habitación de Kagome.

-Mucho mejor, la fiebre ya bajo- se masajeo el cuello con lentitud- lo que me sorprende es que haya podido moverse aun con todo y la fiebre, en verdad sorprendente.

Él me mordió el labio inferior.

-Si… puede ser.

Los copos caían más y más rápidamente. La estación se veía abarrotada de gente que iba a casa, a la feria, a algún restaurante, etc. El reloj marcaba las seis y diez… pero en la esquina en donde ellos quedaron encontrarse, se hallaba vacía.

Souta dejó caer el celular que sostenía. Hitomi lo abrazo por la espalda. Así se quedaron hasta oír como el timbre sonó, obligándolos a separarse para atender a la puerta.

Sus parpados pesaban, todo parecía darle vueltas pero se sentí mucho mejor que hace momentos, su mano busco su celular… no lo encontró. Sus cuencas se dirigieron al reloj de pared.

7:15 p.m.

-¡Sesshomaru!- después de unos segundos al ver los segunderos pasar recordó su promesa, quiso levantarse pero de entre las sombras una mano se posó sobre su hombro- ¡¿Qué?

-No creo que debas moverte- su voz podría ser una ilusión, una pequeña dosis de la fiebre que aún seguía latente en su cuerpo… o ¿podría acaso ser real?

Sus manos buscaron el rostro de quien se hallaba frente a ella, lo acaricio.

-¿Cómo?

-Alguien me dijo que te enfermaste y aun así quisiste ir hasta que te desmayaste… en verdad ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza?

Espero por la respuesta pero obtuvo otra cosa, él sintió ir su cuerpo para atrás con ella aferrada a su cuello.

-¡Oye…!- la réplica murió en sus labios al sentir como su camisa se humedecía- ¿Estas llorando?

-¡No! Es solo que…- Sesshomaru la miro estremecerse-… yo en verdad quería pasar la Navidad contigo…

Ahora no hubo duda alguna, ella estaba llorando. Sesshomaru no sabía qué hacer, nunca se había tropezado con ese tipo de situaciones.

**Si ese niño no me hubiese llamado, yo te hubiera esperado hasta que llegaras.**

-Estoy aquí ¿no?

-Pero…

-¿Quieres que me vaya?

-¡No!

-En verdad… eres molesta- paso sus brazos por la espalda de la morena y la estrecho contra él.

**No me hubieran importado las horas que te tomara… yo te hubiera esperado. **

Souta miro la puerta del cuarto de su hermana.

-Eres realmente sorprendente, Souta- él tan solo cabeceo como respuesta.

-Él… la hará feliz.

_**Espero les haya gustado! Me costó un poco de trabajo pero aquí lo tienen. Realmente me pondría feliz ver sus reviews!**_

_**Las quiere FiraLili. **_


	4. San Valentín de amistad

**He regresado. Lamento la tardanza espero que este capitulo lo recompense, es el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora en este FF.**

**Disfrútenlo.**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece así como ninguno de sus personajes. **

**Mis vacaciones de verano.**

_**San Valentín de amistad. **_

-¿Oye Sesshomaru?

-¿Qué pasa?

Kagome caminaba a paso lento por el barandal del puente que atravesaba una calle, era lo suficiente grueso para caminar con normalidad.

-¡Pronto será San Valentín! – Sesshomaru caminaba a su lado pero en las baldosas de piedra, pendiente de esa imprudente niña.

-¿Qué con eso?

Eso pareció sorprenderla ya que freno su caminar.

-¿Cómo qué, que con eso?- dio varios pasos agrandados combinándolos con vueltas- ¡Es San Valentín!- replico como si el nombre explicara su punto.

-Sigo sin comprender ¿Por qué te entusiasmas con fiestas que tan solo se hicieron para vender y comercializar?

-Que aburrido- enfatizo la última palabra antes de sonreír- pero te contare la historia de cómo surgió San Valentín- dio una vuelta sobre sus talones emocionada.

_Cuando el cristianismo era perseguido por Roma y los soldados no se les permitían contraer matrimonio pues creían que un hombre soltero rendía más en el campo de batalla que uno casado pues este estaba ligado emocionalmente. Viendo esto, un sacerdote cristiano de nombre Valentín, indagando decidió comenzar a casar a las parejas en un ritual cristiano, oculto a los ojos de los romanos. En una visita Valentín quiso cambiar la perspectiva del Emperador, cosa que casi consigue pero fue procesado. Mandaron a un lugarteniente a arrestarlo burlándose de él quiso probarlo, le dijo que curara a su hija que ciega de nacimiento era. Un milagro se obtuvo y la vista regreso a los ojos de esa joven. Sin embargo Valentín fue ejecutado el 14 de Febrero._

_En su estadía en prisión un carcelero pidió de favor que instruyera a su hija Julia, Valentín se enamoró de ella… antes de morir envió una nota de despedida a su amada en la que firmo con las palabras __**…tú Valentín.**_

-… y por eso se conmemora el San Valentín- ella se encontraba parada en medio del barandal a la mitad del camino, mientras que con una sonrisa miraba a su acompañante.

-Sigo sin entender tu punto.

-¡Sesshomaru!- dio un paso hacia atrás para alejarse.

La muñeca de la morena fue apresada por una mano más fuerte, ella le miro sorprendida.

-A veces me pregunto si de verdad no tienes sentido de supervivencia- tiro un poco de ella para alejarla del borde.

Ella entendió y rió con despreocupación.

-Perdón, perdón- se disculpó pero no se bajó del barandal aun después de que él la dejo ir- bueno volviendo con lo de San Valentín- él bufo molesto, ella ignoro eso- ¡¿Qué quieres que te dé?- se movió inconsciente al borde.

-Con que llegues viva al final de este puente me conformo- sus ojos ambarinos miraban recelosos los pies de ella.

-De acuerdo pero sostenme con la mano- ella estiro la suya.

-No.

-Por favor.

-No.

-Por favor, ¿sí?

-No.

Kagome comenzó a caminar con su mano aun extendida, Sesshomaru solo la miraba de reojo. Ella resbalo y la mano de él por fin apreso la suya, una sonrisa de triunfo se posó en los labios de esa morena astuta.

-Lo hiciste apropósito.

Ella sonrió inocente- ¿Qué cosa?- se mordió su labio inferior con picardía.

Sesshomaru tan solo se resignó y… siguió su camino solo que esta vez con una mano más pequeña y delicada entre las suyas.

-¡SANGO!- la nombrada sintió que algo o mejor dicho alguien se colgaba de su espalda.

-Kagome te he dicho que no hagas eso.

-¡Aburrida!

La castaña sonrió.

-¿Qué quieres, Kagome?

-Bueno ahora que lo mencionas- canturreo- ¿Me ayudarías a preparar chocolates?

-¿Vas a preparar chocolates? ¡¿Tú?

-Sabes ese tono me está ofendiendo.

-Disculpa, disculpa… pero estas hablando ¿enserio?

-Por supuesto, quiero hacer chocolates para Sesshomaru- se cruzó de brazos mientras hacia un puchero.

-Te ayudare después de clases pero me quedare a dormir en tu casa ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Sí!

Kagome abrazo a su amiga con alegría, al alzar sus ojos chocolates pudo apreciar la figura de Sesshomaru a lo lejos.

-¡Sesshomaru!- grito la morena, se alejó de su amiga mientras levantaba el brazo- adiós Sango, nos vemos a la salida.

-Claro…

Mientras le miraba marcharse se sintió sola ellas siempre habían permanecido juntas pero ahora... eso parecía tan lejano.

-¿Así que Higurashi ya te cambio?- la castaña frunció el ceño al oír esa voz venenosa.

-Kagura ¿Qué quieres?

-Nada, solo estoy preguntando aunque creo que la respuesta es demasiado obvia ¿Quién no cambiaría a su _mejor_ amiga por estar con Sesshomaru? Yo lo haría.

-Tú lo has dicho, si ella fuera como tú, gracias a Dios no lo es así que deja de fastidiar- se alejó de Kagura dispuesta a marcharse a clase.

-Pues ten cuidado porque ella te dejara a un lado…

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de irse.

-Ella… ella no es así- las palabras de Sango temblaron.

-Listo fue pan comido- Kagura caminaba a la par con una muchacha albina- ¿No crees, Kanna?

-Sí pero ¿Crees que resulte?

-Por supuesto, Taijiya y Higurashi dejaran de ser las mejores amigas de eso me encargo yo- la risa de esa mujer fue repugnante. Y sin ser consiente alguien escucho esas palabras.

El timbre sonó anunciando el receso.

-Kagome ven vamos a comprar algo en la cafetería- la morena le sonrió a su amiga que le esperaba en la puerta del salón.

-Me encantaría pero quede con Sesshomaru- anuncio alegremente mientras sus ojos se desviaban al ambarino- nos vemos en la salida ¿Sí?

-Sobre eso… creo que no podrá ser posible- Sango desvió la mirada al ver la confusión en los ojos de su amiga.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que lo pensé mejor y no creo que pueda ayudarte… sería mejor que no lo intentaras por lo menos no ahora, lo siento.

Kagome se quedó paralizada nunca había escuchado palabras tan duras por lo menos no con esa frialdad e indiferencia.

-Sango…

-Supongo que hasta mañana, adiós- esas palabras terminaron de afectar a la morena que se quedó sin palabras.

-Sango…- la morena sola atino a verla alejarse, este año les había tocado en salones diferentes pero pensó que su amistad no se vería afectada… ¿se equivocó? ¿Había encontrado a otras amigas?

La tristeza de la morena fue notada por el ambarino al momento en que ella se acercó.

-¿Qué te ocurre?

Kagome se sobresaltó y con una sonrisa intento que desapareciera la melancolía de sus ojos.

-¡Nada! Solo estaba distraída… ¿vamos?

Sesshomaru supo enseguida que le mentía, sin embargo decidió no hacérselo saber. Tan solo acaricio la cabeza contraria con delicadeza algo que sorprendió a la morena.

-Todo saldrá bien- ella no entendió las palabras de él, pero…

-¡Sí!

Sango se encontraba sentada en unos de los numerosos bancos que estaban distribuidos por toda la escuela, su mirada delataba que se encontraba triste.

-¿Puedo sentarme?- la castaña miro a la persona que le había hablado.

-Claro, Okami-sensei- Miroku se sentó junto a la castaña.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes? No pareces muy feliz hoy.

-No tengo nada sensei, solo… no me siento muy bien- Miroku la examino, para luego suspirar.

-¿Se trata de un chico?- Sango le miro incrédula- Es que mañana es San Valentín y…

-No… bueno, no exactamente- suspiro incomoda.

-Mmm… entonces ¿es sobre Sesshomaru?- ella se tensó y él supo que le atino- con que es sobre él. ¿Sabes porque le pedí a Sesshomaru que le diera lecciones suplementarias a Kagome?

-¿Por qué usted es demasiado perezoso para hacerlo por sí mismo?

-Oh, eso me dolió- Sango dejo escapar una risa- pero está equivocada, lo hice porque sabía que ambos se necesitaban.

-¿Se necesitaban?- Miroku le sonrió mientras ponía una mano sobre la cabeza de la castaña.

-Así es Sango- ella se sonrojo al momento de oír su nombre de pila salir de los labios de su sensei- Sesshomaru necesitaba de Kagome y Kagome de Sesshomaru. Fue por eso que le encargue la tarea de cuidar de ella, algo podría salir mal pero- una sonrisa se vislumbró en su joven rostro- todo salió perfecto.

-¡NO! No todo salió perfecto… ella… ella…

-Ella aún necesita de ti- esa voz no era la despreocupada de su sensei, no, esa voz era una más gruesa pero aterciopelada, y ella sabía muy bien de quien era.

-Bien yo me retiro, tengo que ir a ver unos reportes.

El silencio se extendió aun después de que Miroku se hubo marchado.

-Yo igual me iré- Sango fue la primera en romper el silencio.

-No, no lo creo- la mano firme de Sesshomaru impidió que la castaña se levantara de donde estaba sentada- me vas a escuchar.

-No quiero ser mal educada pero no tengo nada de que platicar contigo así que- se deshizo del firme agarre de su opresor, se levantó decidida a marcharse- me retiro.

-Aún si se tratase de Kagome- eso la paro en seco.

-¿Qué… pasa con ella?

-Nada aún, estoy aquí por ti.

-¿Por mí?- esa declaración le confundió mucho.

-¿Estarás bien al decidir alejarte de ella por unas provocaciones? ¿Pensé que su amistad iba más allá de lo superficial?

-¡Calla!- sus ojos le miraron con furia- si tú no hubieras…- cerro la boca abruptamente, no quería decir algo de lo que podría arrepentirse- nada, solo déjame en paz.

-No, quiero oír eso- a lo lejos distinguió a la mujer que muchos problemas había traído a su vida desde aquel beso- vamos, dímelo.

-¡Bien quieres oírlo!- Kagome se acercó- ¡Ojala nunca le hubieses dado esas malditas lecciones suplementarias a Kagome- la morena se detuvo al escuchar esas directas y frías palabras de su mejor amiga- porque así jamás se hubiese enamorado de ti! ¡Así nada hubiese cambiado!

La respiración de la castaña se encontraba agitada pero por alguna extraña razón… se sentía mucho mejor.

-¿Sango?

O tal vez no.

Sango se volteo con temor para encontrarse con su amiga, que le miraba con ¿dolor? ¿Decepción?

-¿Por eso… es que ya no quieres ser mi amiga? ¿Por qué Sesshomaru es alguien importante para mí?- Kagome se limpió una pequeña gota de agua salina que había salido de uno de sus ojos.

-Kagome…- la castaña quiso acercarse a ella pero el arrepentimiento la paro en seco- debo irme, no quiero llegar tarde a mi siguiente clase.

Sango pasó al lado del ambarino, el cual no se inmuto al sentir como ella le empujaba con el hombro.

-Sesshomaru… ¿soy mala amiga?- se atrevió a preguntar la morena cuando ambos se quedaron solos.

-No… tal vez descuidada pero mala no- Kagome medito las palabras de él, antes de sonreír.

-Gracias…

-Ven vamos ya tocaron para entrar.

-¡HAI!- ella tomo el brazo de Sesshomaru- vamos.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-¡Hasta mañana, Sesshomaru!- este solo alzo la mano como despedida- ¡Y gracias!

**Hay muchas cosas que no comprendo dos de ellas son el amor y la amistad. Por eso no le encuentro sentido al San Valentín. **

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Sango dio un paso hacia atrás por puro instinto.

-Toma- Sesshomaru le tenía un sobre.

-¿Qué es?

-Ábrelo si quieres saberlo.

La castaña rompió el sobre por un lado para enseguida extraer la hoja de papel que contenía unas cuantas palabras.

_Sango:_

_Me gustaría que fueras mañana a la hora de la salida a la azotea, quiero decirte algo._

_Higurashi Kagome._

-Esto… ¿Sesshomaru?- lanzo al aire pues el ambarino había desaparecido, inconscientemente arrugo la hoja que residía en su mano- ¿Qué debo hacer?

-¿Todo bien?- la joven se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Miroku tras ella.

-¡Sensei!- replico enojada, a lo que el respondió con una sonrisa coqueta- no me asuste así.

-Disculpa- observo como ella dirigía una mirada a su mano- ¿y ese papel?

-Tan vez sea la sentencia de rompimiento con mi mejor amiga- un suspiro cansado enterneció al joven.

-Bueno ¿me prestas?- la castaña primero le miro con recelo para luego tenderle la carta-mmm… ¿Por qué supones que será el fin de su amistad?

Ella desvió su mirada al cielo que cada vez se iba oscureciendo.

-Porque no controle mi lengua… con la persona que ella más ama- Miroku miro de nuevo la nota antes de sonreír.

-Bueno entonces permíteme levantarte el ánimo, con una cena.

-¡¿Qué? ¡No!

-¿Y porque no?

Sango se sonrojo.

-Porque… porque usted es mi sensei, y no puede salir conmigo- replico con voz quebrada e insegura.

-Tienes razón- puso una mano en su mentón, mientras pensaba- entonces salgamos como amigos.

-¡No!

-¿Por qué? Si no soy nada feo, yo diría todo lo contrario- su sonrisa hizo que la castaña se volteara para que él no viera lo ruborizada que se encontraba.

-¡Que no! Usted es mucho más grande que yo, así que no puedo…

-¡Hey, hey! Detente ahí, no soy tan grande, apenas tengo 21.

Ella se volteo esperando ver la cara de broma de su sensei, pero lo encontró con una sonrisa divertida y la verdad se asomaba en sus pupilas celestes.

-¡¿QUÉ? Pero si yo… tengo 19… ¿Cómo es eso posible?

-Pues… me recibí a los 17, como mi padre era muy conocido y respetado, me adelantaron varios años y pues ahora me ejerzo como maestro- Miroku no puedo evitar soltar una carcajada al ver la perpleja cara de ella- y como ya sabes, no puedes decirme que no, así que- la tomo del brazo- vamos a cenar.

-Pero… es que…

Las excusas se oyeron mientras se alejaban caminando del brazo, sí, él la llevaría a cenar.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-¡Kagome, no!- exclamo Hitomi cuando la morena encendió la licuadora, sin haber puesto con anterioridad la tapa de esta.

La advertencia llego tarde, pues ella ya había puesto en marcha la licuadora ¿el resultado? Muchas risas al verse cubiertas de una espesa capa de chocolate.

Souta solo suspiraba mirando el caos que se empezaba a formar en la cocina, le dio una ojeada al reloj y constato que ya era muy tarde.

-Hitomi, es hora de que te lleve a tu casa, o tu padre me matara.

-De acuerdo- exclamo- bueno Kagome, debo irme- se limpiaba un poco su ropa.

-Hasta pronto, querida- le deseo, se sentía muy feliz al ver como su hermanito tenia a una chica tan especial.

Su mano se agitaba sobre su cabeza mientras veía a la pareja alejarse, sonrió nostálgica.

-¿Eso es chocolate?- esa voz sobresalto a la azabache que dio un paso hacia adelante mientras giraba para quedar de frente a la persona.

-¿Sesshomaru?

-¿Esperabas a alguien más?

La morena sonrió.

-Es muy tarde ¿Qué haces aquí?

Se encogió de hombros, claro que sin perder esa elegancia- Quería ver si aun tenias un lugar donde vivir.

-¡Oye!- se cruzo de brazos- no soy tan mala como piensas.

-¿Ya terminaste los chocolates?

Un aura depresiva cayó sobre la morena.

-No… pero los terminare- declaro con una sonrisa radiante.

-Entonces terminemos con esto de una buena vez- la cara de desconcierto que puso la morena hizo que el embozara una sonrisa de lado.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Espera…!- se apresuro a seguirlo- ¡SESSHOMARU!

Souta suspiro resignado al momento de entrar por la puerta y ver a su hermana acurrucada contra el costado de su… ¿novio?, que al parecer estaba igual de agotado que la morena pues se encontraba dormido aunque no pudo evitar que un sonrisa adornara sus labios al ver la manera tan posesiva en que el brazo de Sesshomaru rodeaba la cintura de su hermana.

-¿Qué haría un padre si presenciara esta escena?- dio unos pasos hasta la entrada de la cocina- ¡Ah! Echaría a patadas al novio- sus ojos captaron los chocolates terminados en la mesa, soltó una risa- por suerte yo solo soy el hermano menor… por ahora.

0-0-0-0-0

Sesshomaru abrió perezosamente sus ambarinos ojos, estos recorrieron el lugar hasta poder reconocerlo.

La casa de Kagome.

Miro a la morena que dormía cómodamente contra su costado para luego reparar en su brazo ¿Cuándo la abrazo? Pero no profundizo en esa pregunta sino que la observo más a detalle, ya había tenido la oportunidad de verla dormir, en sus lecciones suplementarias sin embargo nunca reparo en los finos detalles de su rostro.

Sonrió irónico, ella parecía tan dulce y frágil mientras dormía.

-¿Por qué no permaneces así todo el tiempo?- se pregunto.

-Eso me he preguntado innumerable de veces- Sesshomaru miro a Souta que tenia una sonrisa algo tensa- pero no sería divertido y no seria Kagome Higurashi- suspiro- disculpa por no haberte despertado antes- miro su reloj de mano- son las 11:45 p.m.

-¿Te incomodo?

-Más de lo normal aunque gracias por ayudarla con los chocolates sino la responsabilidad hubiese recaído en mí.

Sesshomaru ya estaba de pie después de haber tenido cuidado en no despertarla con la intención de tomar a Kagome en brazos pero…

-No te apures que yo lo hago, será mejor que te marches…

-Claro…- Sota supo que no le agrado nada que le impidiese tocar a Kagome pero entonces para que están lo hermanos menores sino para hacer enfadar a los pretendientes.

0-0-0-0-0

Sango inhalo profundamente antes de empujar la puerta que daba a la azotea, durante toda la mañana no vio a su ¿amiga? Cosa que le preocupo por eso fue corriendo a donde la cito Kagome, no le importaba si su amistad se terminaba pero necesitaba saber que estaba bien después de todo Kagome es y será su amiga de la infancia.

El sol le dio directamente en sus castaños ojos, ocasionando que los cerrase instantáneamente. Cuando pudo por fin abrirlos observo la espalda de ella, supo enseguida que era Kagome pues ¿Quién a parte de ella viste el uniforme masculino y su cabello siempre amarrado?

-Kagome.

Esta al escuchar su nombre se volteo rápidamente.

-Sango… gracias por venir…

-Kagome yo quería…- sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas ante el abrazo que la morena le proporciono- ¿Kagome?

-Perdóname Sango- la castaña se tenso al oírla- fui egoísta al pensar que seguirías conmigo cuando te dejaba de lado… perdóname…

Sango devolvió el abrazo con más fuerza las lagrimas resbalaron por su rostro.

-Oh, Kagome- apretó fuertemente sus parpados- no tengo nada, nada que perdonarte- separo a su amiga para poder verla a los ojos los cuales al igual que los de ella se encontraban aguados por las lagrimas- eres mi mejor amiga, mi hermana del alma… yo soy la que debería pedir perdón, me deje llevar por provocaciones sin sentido, te conozco desde hace tanto nunca debí dudar. ¡Oh, perdóname!

-Siempre- fue su respuesta, se soltó para rebuscar en su bolso- ¡Ten!

Sango tomo la cajita que Kagome le ofrecía.

-¿Qué es…?

-¡Chocolates!- se sonrojo- bueno los únicos que me ayudaron hacer y… ¡SANGO ME A-AHORCAS!

Ella no lo pudo evitar, al ver esa sonrisa y algunos de sus dedos con curitas, no pudo evitar abrazarla de nuevo, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo.

-Pero ¿no le distes a Sesshomaru?

-Mmmm… él dijo que no quería chocolates- su mente se perdió en la noche pasada.

_-Déjame ayudarte._

_-No, Sesshomaru- me cruce de brazos._

_-¿Por qué no?_

_Bufe exasperada- Porque si me ayudas a hacer los chocolates no te podré dar los que te corresponde._

_-Y si no mal recuerdo te dije que no quería nada para mañana ni chocolates ni nada así que vamos a hacer esos chocolates…_

_-De acuerdo pero con una condición._

_-¿Cuál?_

_-Mañana espérame… después de hablar con Sango necesito darte algo ¿sí?_

_-No tengo nada más que hacer._

-¿Kagome?

-Mmm… ¿Qué? ¿Qué decías?- Sango se enterneció.

-Nada- acaricio los azabaches de su hermanita- ven tenemos mucho de que hablar.

-¡Hai!

Sesshomaru se alejo de la puerta de la azotea, comenzó a bajar las escaleras lentamente.

-Gracias, Sesshomaru.

-Solo hice lo que me pidió, profesor.

Miroku sonrió al oír la respuesta del menor.

-Supongo que es verdad- poso una de sus manos en el hombro del ambarino- pero gracias por haber esta con Kagome ayer en la noche, no quería que estuviera sola porque desde que perdió a sus padres Sango es quien ha hecho el papel de hermana y madre para ella… no quería que estuviera sola porque aun teniendo a Souta no le iba hacer suficiente.

-Mmmm…- cabeceo para dar por terminada la conversación.

-Por cierto, Sesshomaru- él se detuvo al oír a su sensei llamándolo- tu padre acaba de llamar… al parecer es urgente y quiere verte en casa ahora.

-Entiendo…- pero su mente estaba en otra parte.

_-Y si no mal recuerdo te dije que no quería nada para mañana ni chocolates ni nada así que vamos a hacer esos chocolates…_

_-De acuerdo pero con una condición._

_-¿Cuál?_

_-Mañana espérame… después de hablar con Sango necesito darte algo ¿sí?_

_-No tengo nada más que hacer._

-¡Tch!- siguió su camino sin observar la sonrisa cómplice que ahora tenia Miroku en sus labios.

-Veamos como acaba este día…

0-0-0-0-0

-¡Adiós, Sango!

La castaña agito su mano en el aire, despidiéndose de Kagome, esta corrió a la entrada principal mientras que Sango se dirigió a unos de los salones.

-¿Sensei?

-Aquí estoy- Miroku extendió la mano invitándola a pasar.

-¿Por qué me cito aquí después de que hablara con Kagome?

-Porque te debo una explicación a lo que hice ¿no crees?

-¡Por supuesto!

-Entonces toma asiento y escucha, que hay tiempo de sobra…

0-0-0-0-0

Kagome inflo sus cachetes de forma infantil al no ver a Sesshomaru esperándola, se cruzo de brazos decepcionada.

-Me lo prometió- susurro hastiada mientras atravesaba las puertas para dirigirse a su casa.

-¿A dónde vas?

La morena se estremeció al oír la voz aterciopelada de él, su mirada se dirigió al muro exterior donde Sesshomaru se encontraba recargado, esperándola.

-¡Sesshomaru!- exclamo, una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en sus finos labios- ¡Estas aquí!

-Te lo prometí- fue lo que salio de sus labios antes de sentir como dos brazos le aprisionaban- ¡Oye…!

-Gracias- le susurro contra su pecho pues había escondido su cara en este.

Se soltó tan rápido como lo abrazo.

-Ahora te daré lo que te dije- miro a ambos lados de la calle para luego mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Qué es?

La morena hizo un ademán que le decía que se acercara, Sesshomaru se encorvo un poco nunca lo reconocería pero sentía curiosidad de que le daría su… la morena.

-Esto…

Antes de que él pudiese hacer algún movimiento, las manos de ella sujetaron su rostro para juntar sus labios en un suave beso pero al igual que le abrazo se separo dando unos pasos para atrás, con sus manos entrelazadas en su espalda, con una sonrisa en sus labios y sus ojos brillando con intensidad… y claro ese tenue sonrojo que no escapo a los ojos de él.

-Feliz San Valentín- y con otro rápido movimiento tomo una de las manos de Sesshomaru jalándolo- ahora sí, vamos un rato al parque…

-Detente, yo no…

-¿No puedes?- la decepción fue perceptible en el tono de su voz.

**Como dije que yo no comprendo ni la amistad ni el amor, por eso mismo no le encuentro sentido a este día pero…**

-…solo un momento- fue su respuesta.

-¡Sí!

…**tal vez comenzara a abrir mis ojos por ella.**

_**Termine, termine. Bueno este es el capitulo más largo y algunas aclaraciones.**_

_**Sesshomaru no fue con su padre… y eso puede traer consecuencias más adelante jujuju. Bueno la conversación que Sango y Miroku tendrán influirá mucho en la relación de Sesshomaru y Kagome… pero no diré nada más.**_

_**Pasando a otra cosa… ¡Gracias! Sus maravillosos reviews son una verdadera bendición no se que haría sin su apoyo y ánimos. Muchísimas gracias. **_

_**Les deseo lo mejor.**_

_**FiraLili**_


End file.
